<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Об оружии с любовью by Alfacentaurus, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925182">Об оружии с любовью</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfacentaurus/pseuds/Alfacentaurus'>Alfacentaurus</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Secret Relationship, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfacentaurus/pseuds/Alfacentaurus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Гэвина всегда были особенные отношения с техникой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed, Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Об оружии с любовью</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Об оружии с любовью<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Тема:</b> Оружие<br/><b>Размер:</b> мини, 1584 слова<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800)<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен, преслэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> юмор<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> немного мата<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> У Гэвина всегда были особенные отношения с техникой.<br/><b>Читать:</b> <a href="http://%D0%A1%D1%8E%D0%B4%D0%B0"><b><span>АО3</span></b></a><br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Об оружии с любовью"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Гэвина всегда были особенные отношения с техникой. Об этом знали все в участке, но для Коннора эта необычная склонность детектива Рида оказалась полнейшей неожиданностью.</p><p>Однажды Коннор, явившись на службу по обыкновению рано, с порога услышал доносящийся из кафетерия голос Гэвина, распекавшего кого-то на все лады. После неоднократного упоминания «грёбаной кофеварки» Коннор невольно ускорил шаг — ему было любопытно узнать, чем он уже успел досадить детективу Риду, ещё даже ни разу за день не попавшись ему на глаза, не говоря уже о более серьёзных преступлениях. Однако, заглянув в кафетерий, Коннор с удивлением понял, что, против всех ожиданий, обращение «кофеварка» относилось не к нему, а к новенькой навороченной кофемашине, которая, судя по страстному монологу Гэвина, недавно с особой жестокостью надругалась над его вкусовыми рецепторами, чувством прекрасного и чем-то ещё. И теперь Гэвин, пылая жаждой справедливости и приговаривая: «Сама это пойло жри», тщетно пытался залить подозрительную мутную жижу обратно в тот резервуар, откуда она, по замыслу конструктора, наоборот должна была выливаться.</p><p>Оставаясь незамеченным, Коннор несколько минут стоял у входа, с живым интересом наблюдая за нелепыми действиями Гэвина и пытаясь выровнять ритм внезапно участившего обороты тириумного насоса. В нелогичном поведении детектива Рида для Коннора всегда было что-то невыносимо трогательное и странно притягательное.</p><p>Неизвестно, сколько бы ещё продолжался этот театр одного актёра для одного восхищённого зрителя, но в какой-то момент Коннор, от всей души сопереживающий излияниям Рида: «Ну и какого хуя ты мне весь день испоганила? Вот скажи, совесть у тебя есть, тупорылина ты хромированная? Чё молчишь?» — не выдержал и влез с абсолютно логичным замечанием:</p><p>— Это кофеварка, детектив Рид, она не может вам ответить.</p><p>— Щас ещё меня одна кофеварка будет учить, как надо с другой разговаривать! — не на шутку разъярился и без того вздрюченный Гэвин. — Сам как-нибудь разберусь, а ты иди улики облизывай. Или задницу Хэнку.</p><p>— Андроид, в отличие от бытовой и оргтехники, может быть полноценным собеседником, — гнул свою линию Коннор, временно присвоив более низкий приоритет внезапному интересу детектива Рида к орально-анальным практикам и заднице лейтенанта Андерсона. — В то время как у данной модели кофеварки отсутствует даже голосовой модуль, не говоря уже о...</p><p>— Заткни свой голосовой модуль и отъебись от меня, — оборвал его Гэвин, выходя из кафетерия.</p><p>Коннор, как опытный переговорщик, знал, что слова могут быть намного более действенным оружием, чем автомат. Автоматом можно только пригрозить или убить кого-то, зато словами можно переубедить, отговорить и даже приобрести верного сторонника. Но сам Коннор считал, что выстраивать вербальные коммуникации имеет смысл лишь с кем-то или чем-то, что может тебя услышать и отреагировать. Это могли быть люди, андроиды или голосовые помощники. Поэтому Гэвин, распекающий кофемашину, будто она была живым существом, изрядно пошатнул мировоззрение Коннора. </p><p>Повторно просканировав аппарат, Коннор окончательно убедился, что даже скрытых слуховых и голосовых модулей там нет. Но всё же, подстёгиваемый любопытством, решился на небольшой эксперимент. </p><p>— Доброе утро, модель 5418, — вежливо произнёс он. — Могу я попросить двойной эспрессо?</p><p>Кофеварка не отреагировала на его расшаркивания ровным счётом никак. Поразмыслив, Коннор решил изменить вводные условия.</p><p>— Налей мне кофе, грёбаная жестянка! — воспроизвёл он голосом детектива Рида. Фраза была уже неоднократно записана в его память в различных вариациях, оставалось только выбрать наиболее подходящую.</p><p>И опять ничего не произошло, кофемашина не проявляла ни малейших признаков жизни и интеллекта.</p><p>Коннор задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу. Он не видел смысла в дальнейшем диалоге без участия как минимум ещё одного, кроме себя, собеседника или хотя бы слушателя. Пришлось сделать вывод, что загадочный способ коммуникации с кофеваркой был секретным оружием детектива Рида, которым никто, кроме него, не владел.</p><p>В другой раз Коннор застал Гэвина за оживлённой, хотя и несколько односторонней беседой с многофункциональным печатающим устройством в опенспейсе. Устройство, довольно капризное в эксплуатации и часто ломающееся, в очередной раз устроило забастовку, категорически отказываясь выдать Гэвину какую-то бумагу, которую следовало отдать на подпись Фаулеру не позднее чем через пятнадцать минут, и Гэвин не меньше трети этого срока увлечённо живописал подробности всех поз, в которых его отымеет начальство в случае непредоставления документа вовремя, а также ужасающих последствий, которые он гарантировал упрямой пластиковой дурынде лично от себя.</p><p>Устройство, по-видимому, прониклось его душераздирающей историей и наконец-то, исключительно для вида пожужжав и поскрипев ещё с полминуты, принялось нехотя выдавать по одному листы нужного документа.</p><p>— Вот так бы сразу, можешь ведь, когда хочешь, — похвалил Гэвин устройство и нежно потрепал пальцами по пластиковой крышке.</p><p>— Гэвин, и мне откопируй, пожалуйста, вот это всё в двух экземплярах, — налетела на него Тина с тонкой папкой документов. — С утра не могу сделать, принтер жуёт бумагу, а нужно уже срочно. С меня пиво, — торопливо прибавила она.</p><p>Гэвин, уже готовый было отказаться, глянул на отчаянное лицо коллеги и, кивнув, засунул первый лист в копирку. Всё прошло успешно, и Гэвин заменил его на второй. </p><p>— Никого больше принтер не слушается, — пожаловалась Тина проходившему мимо Коннору. — Только у Гэвина к нему особый подход, он как-то умудряется с этим монстром договариваться.</p><p>— Данная модель печатного устройства не реагирует на голосовые команды, только на нажатие кнопок, — завёл свою обычную шарманку Коннор. Гэвин, покосившись на него, лишь криво усмехнулся и предложил:</p><p>— Вот и давайте сейчас, пока всё работает, копируйте дальше сами. </p><p>Он сунул бумаги Тины ей в руки, а сам направился в «аквариум» к Фаулеру.</p><p>Вернувшись, Гэвин обнаружил расстроенную Тину и сосредоточенного Коннора, который методично жал на кнопки наглухо бастующего и дерзко перемигивающегося разноцветными диодами многофункционального устройства.</p><p>— Ну что, умник, доволен, довыпендривался? — риторически вопросил Гэвин, оттирая Коннора плечом. — Дай-ка я.</p><p>Запихнув в копир первый попавшийся под руку лист, Гэвин пробежался пальцами по кнопкам, одновременно обращаясь к устройству:</p><p>— Чего тебе сейчас-то не хватает? Бумага в лотке у тебя есть, тонера дохуя, тогда какого ты тут разморгался? Печатай, сука.</p><p>Устройство в очередной раз мигнуло всеми диодами, после чего на секунду зависло и наконец покорно выдало Гэвину лист бумаги. Чистый с обеих сторон.</p><p>— Издеваешься, да? С тобой по-другому поговорить? — Гэвин угрожающе навис над пластиковым корпусом.</p><p>— Сам ты издеваешься, пустой лист на копирование отправил, — сообразила Тина, откидывая крышку. — Попробуй вот этот.</p><p>Гэвин, вздохнув, демонстративно выхватил документ из её пальцев, поместил его на стекло, накрыл крышку и нажал кнопку «старт», сопроводив последнее действие неизменным: «Печатай, сука». Устройство аккуратно выдало ему идеально пропечатанный лист.</p><p>— Ну что, убедился? — Гэвин торжествующе обернулся к Коннору.</p><p>— Мне в двух экземплярах надо было, сделай ещё один, — робко напомнила Тина.</p><p>Коннор полдня убил на разборку, диагностику и ремонт, зато к вечеру устройство на радость всему участку работало как часы, а также как принтер, сканер, копир и многое другое. И слушалось теперь всех подряд, а не только Гэвина.</p><p>— Охуенное достижение, жестянка, — кисло поздравил сияющего Коннора Гэвин. — Может, тебе в ремонтники переквалифицироваться? Может, это твоё призвание?</p><p>— Вы ревнуете других пользователей к многофункциональному устройству? — на первый взгляд встречный вопрос Коннора казался обычной подъёбкой, но андроид, вопреки ожиданиям Гэвина, не только не скалился своей ехидной улыбочкой, а, казалось, на полном серьёзе ждал ответа.</p><p>— Я что, на идиота похож? — отбрыкался Гэвин. Отвечать вопросом на вопрос умела не только блядская жестянка.</p><p>В дальнейшем Коннор предпочитал в отношения Гэвина с техникой не встревать, лишь издали наблюдая, как Гэвин одобрительно похлопывает служебную машину по капоту, как матерится на зависший мобильник или рассказывает анекдоты головизору в комнате отдыха. Вопрос про ревность, заданный Гэвину и оставшийся без ответа, неожиданно стал актуальным для самого Коннора. Можно ли было назвать ревностью то смутное ощущение, которое царапало его изнутри, когда он не хотел быть машиной в глазах Гэвина, но ещё сильнее не хотел быть ещё одной машиной среди всех, с которыми Гэвин разговаривал? А понять, значил ли для Гэвина он, Коннор, больше, чем пресловутый кофейный автомат в кафетерии, было невозможно.</p><p>Однажды, когда Гэвин в законный технический перерыв начищал и смазывал свой глок в оружейной комнате, не скупясь на ласковые эпитеты, Коннор не выдержал.</p><p>— Это просто оружие. Оно не может чувствовать и никогда вам не ответит, — вновь попытался он достучаться до Гэвина с несвойственной андроидам горячностью, которая слишком часто проявлялась у него в ответ на особенно нелогичные и раздражающие действия Гэвина.</p><p>— Это оружие сотни раз спасало мне жизнь и ещё не раз спасёт, — неожиданно миролюбиво ответил Гэвин. Похоже, расслабленное воркование с глоком на какое-то время сделало его благодушным и ко всему остальному миру. </p><p>— Оно должно исправно работать и выполнять свою функцию — выпускать пули, — Коннор, будто в противовес Гэвину, раздражался всё сильнее, недоумевая внутри себя, потому что не находил для этого раздражения ни одной объективной причины. — На его рабочие качества никак не повлияет обращение «детка» и все эти комплименты.</p><p>— Да ты что, жестянка, ревнуешь, что ли? — оторопел Гэвин. — К глоку?</p><p>— Я что, на идиота похож? — с подозрительно знакомой интонацией отмахнулся Коннор.</p><p>— Вот именно, ты и так в шоколаде, — рассудил Гэвин. — Все тебя хвалят, Хэнк на такого напарника не нарадуется, Тина щебечет, Фаулер и то...</p><p>— Зато от вас доброго слова не дождаться, детектив Рид, — перебил Коннор. — Я думал, вы вообще таких слов не знаете, но оказалось, что для любимого оружия нашлись...</p><p>— Жестянка, да ты точно ревнуешь! — окончательно уверился ошеломлённый своей догадкой Гэвин. — Ну ты даёшь! Мог бы хоть намекнуть, что ты не против. А то вдруг я бы тебя деткой назвал, а ты бы меня тут же в госпиталь и отправил, а у меня и так лимит больничных на два года вперёд израсходован.</p><p>— Это единственная причина, почему вы до сих пор даже не попытались? — официальным тоном уточнил Коннор, с улыбкой придвигаясь ближе. Диод на его виске светился жёлтым.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— Коннор, детка, ты не пробьёшь мне номер по базе? — позвал Гэвин. Проходивший мимо Крис нервно вздрогнул, Хэнк выразительно хмыкнул.<p>— Что? — напустился на них Гэвин. — Между прочим, когда я Коннора утром за бескофеиновый кофе паскудой обругал, никто из вас почему-то не возмущался! Дискриминаторы хреновы! А доброе слово, вообще-то, и андроиду приятно, могли бы сами догадаться.</p><p>— Ты с Коннором спишь? — в лоб спросила Тина, отловив Гэвина в коридоре перед ланчем.</p><p>— Андроиды не спят, они подзаряжаются, — снисходительно объяснил Гэвин, не замечая, что ворот водолазки на его шее слегка сдвинулся, открыв взору Тины яркий засос.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>